Sadist's Little Monster
by Kurokocchi003
Summary: Kagura has been left by her own brother and her best childhood friend when she was still young. After several years, her brother and childhood friend appeared suddenly and claimed that she was Sougo's fiancee. She loved both her brother and Sougo but the fact that they left her changed that love to hate. What will happen then? Rated M for LANGUAGE and OOCness. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An OkiKagu story popped in my mind while I was writing The Wizard of Akatsuki... It is my first Gintama fic so do not expect too much from it. Please enjoy!

**Warning: **FOUL LANGUAGE, OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING except THE PLOT and GRAMMAR + SPELLING ERRORS.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagura looked outside the window through her spiral sunglasses. A hand under her chin, she nonchalantly watched the students doing their P.E. Class. She didn't give two shits about the lecture their Ginpachi-sugar-addict-sensei was giving them right now. She was very, very bored to say the least. And a little bit sleepy...

She yawned, still fighting the urge to fall asleep. She really didn't want to go to detention... again.

"Oi, Kagura, listen up, will you?" Ginpachi called her; his voice held no hint of concern, just bored.

She gazed at her teacher momentarily before looking outside again. "Ne, can't handle a cute lady not listening to any of your shits, aru?" She retorted boringly.

"Hey!" A pair of glasses wearing man suddenly exclaimed from nowhere. He stood up and pointed a finger at our redhead exaggeratedly. "Show some respect for the elder, Kagura! Though Ginpachi-sensei can't be useful at times, he still needs respect!"

"Oi, oi, megane-kun," Ginpachi sounded quite offended or something, "Don't talk as if I'm that old."

"Well, apparently, you are, Ginpachi-sensei." Kagura muttered, not interested. "And shut up, Megane. Why just don't make yourself useful and do me a favor? Please get lost."

"Why you brat—"

"Maa, maa, Shin-chan, that's enough." Otae said, smiling at her brother sweetly. "We all know Kagura's mouth, don't we? Just let her be."

Shinpachi glared at the redhead and muttered something not interesting under his breath before taking his seat again.

And the bell signaling that the school had ended rang.

Ginpachi left the room without saying them his good bye. He was used to his students anyways, always stupid and disrespectful.

All other 3-Z students left the room as well, except a certain redhead and a ravenette.

"Yo, Leader!" Said Katsura while approaching the redhead.

He began calling her leader when she accidentally beat him in some random game called Curry Ninja in the arcade. Katsura believed that nobody could beat him, until Kagura came.

"Zura." She acknowledged him nonchalantly. She then made her way towards the door, the male tailing behind her.

"Zura janai. Katsura da!" (It's not Zura. It's Katsura!) Kagura rolled her eyes but stopped outside the room to wait for her classmate. "Ne, Leader, wanna eat something before going home?" Kagura's face instantly lit up by this. "I heard a new ramen bar nearby so, what do you think?"

"When do I say no to food? C'mon aru! You will treat your cute leader, right?" She answered cheerily and began racing outside the school.

"Typical Leader." He shook his head and followed his leader.

XX

"So, is there an occasion or something?" Kagura said while shoving noodles into her mouth at the same time. Katsura was more used to witness it.

"Today's my pay day." He answered before muttering a soft 'itadakimasu' to himself. He then began eating his own meal in a more decent manner.

"Yeah?" She asked the ramen guy for her fourth bowl. "You should recommend me to that bar, Zura, seriously. They will hire me instantly for sure."

"Zura janai. Katsura da." He looked at her, his face turned serious. "And Leader, I know they'll definitely hire you, but you are still underage. You're what, fifteen?"

"Sixteen in two months." She asked for another bowl. "You know how bad I need a job. Papi's gone for quite a time. I shouldn't be depending on him like this. He's an ass."

Katsura pushed his now empty bowl away and watched his friend eat her own. "I suggest you take the Shimura's offer. There's nothing wrong to live with them. Besides, it will be for your own good."

Kagura tried to laugh but ended up choking herself. Katsura gently patted her back. "Hell naw. Megane's a dick. Anego is sweet and caring, but she's a monster. Remember that Mayo freak calling her Lady Gori?" She laughed at her own remark. "And I don't want to die yet because of eating a dark matter." She lifted her bowl and drank the soup. She sighed in content before setting it down. "Man, that was good."

"Leader." Katsura called her; his voice yet again serious. "You know what I mean."

Sensing that her friend was actually dead serious about the matter, Kagura dropped her eyes to her lap. "I just don't wanna be a burden. I mean no use to them..." She said softly. "You know how annoying I was, right? So I don't want to annoy them."

Katsura's expression softened at her statement. He just wanted to help his friend besides she only lives by herself in her small, almost empty apartment. She has no family beside her father who was in God knows where. She even has no enough money to buy food and clothing. The money she received from her father was enough only for her schooling, rent expense and other basic expenses. She's only fifteen yet she was now experiencing all these... unfortunates.

Many had tried to help her, including the Shimura sibling, that Gori even that Mayo bastard but she only refused them all, well except the offered free meal of course.. But still...

"Hey, let's go home." Kagura tugged his shirt, snapping him from his thoughts.

His and her apartment was close so they always go home together. And he always treats her dinner.

"Do you want to buy some food?" He offered. He knew she has no food in her small apartment so he offered her his help whenever she needed it.

"Nah, I'm fine. Those good ramen made me full already." She giggled and they began their way towards their apartments.

"You sure?" Katsura pushed.

"Yep. You helped me more than enough, you know." She smiled while not looking at him "I will repay you someday. You'll see."

He didn't say a thing. He just let her talked about things that happened to her day. Even nonsense things she would say, he would still listen to her.

After several minutes, they reached their apartments. Both stopped several meters from their rental place when a strange looking black car was parked in front of Kagura's apartment.

"It seems I have a visitor, Zura. Oh, well..." Kagura walked towards the car casually. "Better to entertain my guests..." She hid her excitement completely but Katsura could still sense it in her eyes.

But before she could ever reach the car, Katsura heard several murmurs coming from the inside of the car. He became suspicious so he grabbed Kagura by the collar of her uniform and dragged her behind the tree that was standing across the car.

"What the hell, Zur-mmpph!" Katsura quickly covered her mouth with his hand to stiff her yells.

"Sshhh, don't you hear that?" He whisper shouted, his eyes fixated on the car.

Kagura pulled his hand away from her mouth then glared at the man beside her. She heightened her senses then and, unfortunately, heard nothing other than natural sounds. "Really, Zura? You should stop using that Just Away alarm clock. That destroys your eardrums beyond repair."

"I hope you didn't forget that you're the one who actually gave me that alarm clock."

"It's for a prank, just you know. And I don't know you'd take it seriously up to the level you're using it everyday."

"Well, the clock is quite effective. That is also too good to be wasted."

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Besides, if that thing destroyed my eardrums, then I should've not hearing those murmurs from that who knows whose car."

"But I can't hear a goddamn thing from that who knows whose car!"

"Leader, the volume please?"

Kagura quickly minimized her tone. "I am damn tired, Zura, and sleepy." She pouted which she assumed was cute to emphasize her point.

Unfortunately, this 'cuteness' was not effective to someone who thought a big bird mascot is the only cute thing or mascot or whatever in the world.

"They're coming out." Katsura muttered seriously that made Kagura stop whatever she was about to do, and that is pulling Katsura's oh so silky hair.

Kagura refocused her gaze from Katsura to the who knows whose car. After several seconds of waiting for Katsura, and planning Katsura's future demise by giving him spoiled sukonbu for Kagura, the door of the car opened swiftly.

Both the ravenette and the redhead tensed.

A man in black suit and in black sunglasses came out of the black car and he was on the phone which was black also, talking to someone who she doubted to be black as well.

"It's the Mafia." Katsura said, amazed. "We shall call the Tenth Vongola Boss, then or Master Rebor—"

"Shut up, aru!" Kagura smacked him on the head. "And this anime is not the anime you are talking about!" She scolded him. "Plus we'll definitely loose our fans if you keep on saying shits like that!"

"Sorry..." Katsura rubbed his aching head. Kagura managed to give him a hell of a punch.

Kagura huffed then turned towards the man in black suit to give the situation a little more attention. Then she froze.

"Look at that man..." Katsura said, unaware of the redhead's reaction.

Kagura wasn't actually listening, hell all her senses had been shut down the moment she saw that man. She was staring at the man with wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape.

"... Funny that he has the same color of hair like yours, Leader. Are you sure that..."

Katsura trailed off as he watched the redhead abruptly rose from her seat. That's when he noticed her surprise expression. "Leader?"

Kagura couldn't hear him. Anger was flowing madly into her veins making it hard for her to control whatever self-control that was in her body. What was that guy doing here? Why was he still fucking alive and breathing?

"Leader, what are you..."

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth so hard that Katsura could hear the sounds of crashing enamel.

Katsura realized that she was mad and was walking towards the man in suit who had his back facing them, totally oblivious about the monster behind him.

Katsura didn't know what to do about the situation especially his leader was mad.

A mad Kagura is definitely, totally, completely and other adverbs that end in -ly no good.

A mad Kagura will bring you to your own death.

A mad Kagura is death itself.

Kagura charged towards the man, her fist was ready to give this damn man a hell of a punch.

"Leader! No!"

"You bastard!" Kagura quickly thrust her little fist towards the spot where she could instantly kill this bastard, the man's spinal column. "Die!"

In just a blink of an eye, the man in front of her vanished and she crashed towards the car, head first of course.

The crashing noise alerted Katsura who jumped and ran towards his friend. He was slightly worried, not for her but for himself, as he neared her. "L-Leader, are you okay?"

There was silence and he was more worried than before. He thought that Kagura was now silently planning his own demise for intervening.

"That bastard..." He heard her growled far too low to his liking. He reluctantly took a step closer to check if she was still okay, which he of course hoped and when she growled again angrily, he would later deny that he didn't step back out of fear.

A dark chuckle snapped him from his thoughts of planning how to escape from this very critical situation. He tilted his head towards the man who was smiling ever so sweetly, as if he hadn't been attacked by a little monster. "My, my, Imouto. You have changed so much, have you not?"

In flash of a second, Kagura appeared in front of the man in black suit. Katsura wondered if she could be the new ace of Daemon Devil Bats team with that speed. He shook his head instantly, already seeing their ratings.

"BaKamui..." Kagura hissed as she grabbed the man's collar and pulled him to her face. "What in the fucking hell are you shitting here?" She growled, glaring at him through his sunglasses.

In the background, Katsura was holding a placard. It read TRANSLATION: What are you doing here? She said.

"Calm down, Imouto... Aren't you happy to see me?" Kamui said as he smiled again.

Kagura spat disgustingly. "Why the fuck should I going to shit face to see your rotten ass, Kamui-nii?" She tightened her grip. "I would never ever be happy around your fucking presence!"

Katsura flipped the placard. It read TRANSLATION: Why should I be happy to see you, Kamui-nii? I would never ever be happy around your fucking presence! She said.

"Ouch, that hurts, Imouto. If you can't be happy, can you please just pretend that you are?" Kamui asked innocently, oh so he thought.

"Hell, no." She released him not too gently and glared as him as hard as she could manage before crossing her arms over her chest. Kamui nearly squeaked in sheer cuteness. "Really, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Katsura was now holding a larger placard and it read: (She glared at him as hard as she could before crossing her arms over her NONEXISTENT chest) Really, what are you doing here? She said –

The next second, Katsura was now lying dead on the ground, bleeding hard. Kamui could just stare in awe. Damn sister, you rocks! He thought cheerfully.

Kagura dusted her palms and crossed her arms over her so-called chest again. "That Zura fucker..." She glared towards Kamui. "Are you going to answer me or not—"

"Waaaah!" Kamui cried as he jumped and pulled his dearest little sister into a bone-crashing hug. "I miss you so, so, so much, Imouto!" He was literally crying.

"Damn Kamui..." Kagura put her hands over his chest and shoved him away as hard as she could but failed miserably. "Let go of me, you fucktard!"

"You don't have any idea how difficult it is for me to know where you are!" Kamui rubbed his wet face against her own and she tried her best not to puke. "I searched for everywhere! I even went under the sea just to see you, Imouto!"

"Put your disgusting face and disgusting body liquid away from me, idiot!" She wanted to cry also, especially upon feeling the warmth liquid against her so adorable self, as she quoted to herself. "And why would you search under the sea?!"

"But that doesn't matter right now! I now found you and that what matters right now, right? Right?!" Yep, Kamui was actually ignoring her, and hugging her tighter, in a death grip manner.

"You leave me no choice, foolish big brother..." She muttered darkly as she heaved a deep and long exhale. "ZURA! Get your ass in here! Right! Now!"

In flash of a second, Katsura appeared right behind her and hastily, yet not too gently, pulled Kagura away from the male redhead and pushed the female redhead behind him as if to protect her. Kagura yelped when Katsura accidentally hit her on the head when he spread an arm in front of her, in a protecting manner.

Kamui opened his eyes behind his black sunglasses only for a split of a second before closing them again as he smiled ever so sweetly– that means wickedly and evilly– as he witnessed the sight before him. "I see to it that you found a new savior this time, Imouto."

Katsura tilted his head down to whisper at her. "Leader, call him foolish big brother again and I'm sure little red eyes senior will fall head over heels to you— ow! Leader!"

Kagura had smacked Katsura on the head. "Shut up, Zura! Our ratings will be at the bottom if you keep on advertising other anime! And little red eyes senior is already head over heels to me, you know!"

"What? But I thought Itachi likes girls with decent size of chest—"

Kagura smacked him again on the head, totally cutting him off before he could mutter his own death sentence. "Shut up! I have a decent size of chest if you don't know!" For emphasis, Kagura pushed her flat chest forward.

"You have?" Katsura blinked in confusion, staring at the chest covered cloth... "But I can't see a thing—"

And yes, Kagura smacked him again for the fourth time. "I am in no mood for another joke, Zura, so please, will you shut the fuck up?!"

Katsura quickly shut his mouth at the ultimatum.

"So, my dearest Imouto," Kamui began with an evil smile, not liking the way Katsura stared at his beloved sister's nonexistent chest and the way Kagura exposed herself to this mongrel man, "who is this kind hearted guy who gently shove you away from my loving embrace and shamelessly stared at your oh so delicate chest?" Kamui said calmly, far too calm for anyone's liking.

Sensing the fake cheerful voice accompanied by that fake cheerful smile, Kagura stepped forward and hid Katsura behind her, as if hiding him from a big notorious monster, which failed miserably due to height difference. Kagura tipped her chin up; determination was written in her ocean blue eyes. "Keep your filthy hands away from Zura, Kamui-nii." She spat his name like, well err, spit. "You're forbid to touch him anywhere!"

Katsura shivered, misunderstanding her statement about her brother touching him.

Kamui's smile widened. "So, it is Zura, then." He regarded the said man with a glance of pure bloodlust interest.

"Zura janai! Katsura da!" Said man was totally oblivious about the threat.

Kamui smiled his confusion, his antenna twitching. "Katsura?"

Katsura nodded and Kagura rolled her eyes. Kamui chuckled, quite amused.

"It really doesn't matter who you are, Katsura whatsoever—"

"You sounded like a retard pedophile gay saying that word, Kamui-nii."

Kamui's antenna twitched slightly but kept the smile on his oh so delicate face. "Whatever, anyway, I'm actually here to retrieve the fiancée of my bastardic master."

Kagura thought for a moment if there was such 'bastardic' term in the dictionary before she changed her expression from 'anger' to 'uninterested' expression, that means her eyes were half-lidded and she was picking her nose with her pinky, a trait she got from her sensei. "Yeah? Remind me again how that shit interests me, aru?"

If it was still possible, Kamui's smile widened. Kagura didn't like that smile. "Oh my, Imouto, we have so many explaining to do."

Before she could react, Kamui flashed in front of her and snaked his arms around her petite waist.

And before Katsura could react, Kagura vanished along the other redhead as well as the broken black car. He blinked to comprehend everything that happened.

"That was fast..." He shook his head, composing himself and getting himself for a better reaction. "Oh, damn..." He kneeled on the ground and pulled his hair. "LEADER!"

* * *

I do not own Tsuna. Reborn, Sena and Itachi... :))

And there you have Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is finished. I'll upload it if you want me to. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. neh?

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

This is Chapter 2 as you can see, and yeah, it is still about Kagura and Kamui. Sougo will be there soon! Please do enjoy!

**WARNING: **Foul Language annd OOCness

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN nothing, except the plot and the errors!

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Mmmfh! Hmmpffh! Mmh-mghgph!"

"No, Imouto, I did not intend to kidnap you. Don't worry; I'll take care of you like a nice brother I am!"

"Mmmfh! Hmmpffh! Mmh-mghgph!"

"Yes, I will bring you back after this. Don't worry; I'll take care of you like a good brother I am!"

"Mmmfh! Hmmpffh! Mmh-mghgph!"

"Well, yes, certainly. I'm here to retrieve the fiancée of my bastardic master. I remember saying that to you before." Kamui was still smiling as he stirred the wheel of the car professionally. His lovely little sister was sitting on the passenger seat, a tape covering her mouth and her arms tied. "Well, anyway, fortunately, for my bastardic master and unfortunately, for both of us, you are his fiancée."

There was a short silence before a strangled, more like choked as if it came from a covered mouth, cry was heard, making other passerby to look at a broken black car curiously.

"Yes, it is shocking but you'll move on eventually! And don't worry; I'll take care of you like the best and lovable brother I am!" Kamui reassured her as he tightened the tape covering her mouth with his vacant hand and glancing outside the car. Just in case.

Kagura began crying, not because of the things she heard from his bastardic foolish big brother but because of frustration, irritation and confusion. What did she do in her past life to deserve such cruelty? It was karma, she realized, a bad, bad karma. If she just had given Sadaharu #26 a nice, respectful burial then none of these would happen!

Kamui saw her tears and began panicking, that means stirring the wheel of the car frantically, making the car swayed on the street like a drunken mad man. "Imouto! Don't cry!"

Kagura began sobbing while constantly banging her head against the glass window. Well not in her own accord, of course that would make her look stupid banging herself. It was because the car was swaying on the street like a drunken mad man, so she couldn't help but to bang her head against the glass window.

"Imouto! Don't kill yourself!" Kamui misunderstood her actions, obviously.

"Mmmfh! Hmmpffhngdfh! Mmh-mghgph nnhmffphh!" TRANSLATION: Bastard! Foolish big brother! You're the one who's killing me!

And Kamui failed to comprehend the translation but he succeeded to comprehend how to stop his dearest Imouto from 'killing herself', as he put it and that was pulling the car to the parking area of the mall he found coincidentally.

There was a slight bleeding on Kagura's forehead but she seemed in no pain as she kept on sending her foolish big brother deathly glares.

Kamui chuckled and went to assure the ropes that bind her arms were tight enough. He pulled the tape off her and covered her mouth instantly with his hand to stifle the expected screams, swears, curses or whatsoever filthy things she could utter.

But this prevention didn't stop Kagura as she bit her foolish big brother's palm so hard until she tasted blood. She smirked and expected her foolish big brother to remove his palm and he would began crying in pain like most normal person would react and she would magically untie her arms —

And no. Nothing she expected happened. Kamui was not a normal person. His bloodied palm was still covering her mouth, she was still tied with the ropes and her foolish big brother was not crying in pain like most normal person would react. He was looking at her with that sweet smile of his! What? He could still smile with his hand bleeding? The fuck?

"So, dearest Imouto, are you enjoying the taste of the blood of your beloved Aniki?"

She glared at him and turned her head to the side to remove his disgusting bloodied palm on her mouth. She decided that screaming, swearing, cursing or uttering whatever filthy things would not change anything, or perhaps it might lead to something more embarrassing, so she shut her mouth.

Kamui sensed that screaming, swearing, cursing or uttering whatever filthy things was helpless so he straightened his slightly wrinkled black coat and red neck tie and smiled at her. "Imouto, I know this is a little sudden—"

"It is all SUDDEN, you jerk!"

"—but I strongly suggest for you to listen to me first before everything will go out of control."

"Kidnapping me, binding my arms and preventing me to talk, yeah, sure. Nothing is out of control."

Kamui chuckled and removed his sunglasses as he ran a hand onto his auburn hair. "Imouto, why do you loathe me so greatly?"

"Because you're an ass who keeps on messing with my pleasant, simple, happy and contented life!"

Ouch, Kamui thought but kept the smile plastered on his face. He raised a hand and reached towards Kagura's face.

In instinct, Kagura shut her eyes closed as tight as she could, expecting her foolish big brother to slap, punch or do something painful to her, like what he did before he went away.

But instead, her foolish big brother definitely NOT soothing voice reached her ears.

"Imouto, tell me why you are giving me that pained expression? Are you hurt? Does your head hurt?" Kagura tried to convince herself that she didn't sense the concern on his voice.

Kamui decided to touch her in the face, like what he always did when they were younger, but stopped when he noticed that the pained expression she was giving to him was obviously because of him.

He was scaring her. Again.

He sighed and withdrew his hand and looked anywhere but her. "I suggest we should eat first before I explain to you everything."

Before she could say or do something, she felt her arms fall and the so-called human being beside her vanished. Opening her eyes, she realized that Kamui had untied her and he was now standing outside the car, holding her spiral glasses.

Kagura was torn between making a run out of this freaking situation or just pretend that Kamui was sane enough to know that she will definitely kill him once he harmed her, be it physically or mentally.

Deciding with the latter option, which was being the usual Kagura (that means she would play along but wouldn't let her guard down), she went out of the car and followed Kamui who was walking towards the mall.

He mentioned about eating and of course, being the usual Kagura she was, she wouldn't say no to food.

XX

This was very unusual. Kamui should have been torturing her or something related to that whatsoever right now. He should have been laughing hysterically at her because she fell on his genius trap. And he should have been doing something not GOOD to her right now.

But, no. There were no traps, no laughing, no torturing or something related to that whatsoever.

Kamui was just sitting across her, watching her drool over the large amount of food placed neatly on the table for six people with a smile on his face, as if telling that eating with a kidnapper was totally normal.

If it wasn't for the fact that Kamui was the one who treated her to this fine restaurant, then she would now began eating, more like devouring, the offered food. And because it was Kamui who treated her to this fine restaurant, she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Yet.

This was strange, she thought, BaKamui would not let anyone beat him when it comes to eating. So why does that bastard keep on watching me? He must intentionally put some sort of poison in my food and he must be waiting for me to collapse or—

"Your food isn't poisoned, Imouto." Kamui cut her musing. "And I am not waiting for you to collapse because I DO NOT INTENTIONALLY, nor I do something related to that or whatsoever, put some sort of poison in your food, or so you thought. I happened to be not hungry, which is very unusual and surprising especially to me, so you can now humbly eat everything that you found edible."

Kagura glared at him but sense no lies under his tone. She would know if he would lie. His antenna thingy on top of his head would say so.

Reluctantly, Kagura picked the chopstick and split them separately, not tearing her gaze at her brother. She picked some shrimp tempura over there, the piece of large steak on the right side, chicken fillet on the left side and other deliciously looking food she found on the table. Her eyes never left Kamui, who was smiling ever so sweetly.

Kagura began eating in a very unladylike manner. Kamui was more used to witness it as he sipped his lemonade.

After fifteen minutes, and half of the food on the table was now resting in peace inside Kagura's stomach, Kamui decide to put the subject matter back on hand as he rested both his elbows on the table and leaned towards his lovely little sister. He was still smiling.

"So, Imouto.…" His smile grew wide when she tensed but made no stop in devouring. "About the fiancée thingy…."

"Not interested." She said before gulping three slices of beef steak.

"My bastardic master has found someone to be his coughunluckycough wife and that is coughunfortunatelycough you."

"I said I'm not interested. And stop coughing, damn it! You may put some virus that will make me stupid like you!" For emphasis, she covered her food with her arms.

"It's just me or you grew a lot curvier than last time I saw you, Imouto?"

Kagura choked on her drink and coughing like crazy hearing that unexpected and abrupt statement from his brother.

Kamui appeared behind her and patted her back gently. "Now, now, stay calm or the poor little octopus may slide in the wrong pathway and block your windpipe then you won't be able to breath then you'll turn blue and you'll die…" He was still smiling, as usual.

Once she succeeded making her breathing even, she shoved not too gently Kamui away from her and glared at him. "Keep yourself away from me, you monster." She spat disgustingly.

Ouch, Kamui thought and took his seat across her again. "Are you now alright, Imouto?"

"I'll never be alright around your presence, damn it!" She swore she saw the slight sadness flashed in her brother's eyes but dismissed the thought off immediately as she was imagining things too far to be possible.

Her brother couldn't be sad because of her.

Or rather, her brother could be sad because of her 'annoying' presence.

His happiness was her suffering.

She glared at him one last time before devouring the food again.

Food was more important than reminiscing fucking bad memories.

"I really didn't want to do this, Imouto, but my bastardic master gave me no choice." Kamui sighed deeply, clearly staring that he was telling the truth.

"Look, BaKamui…." Kagura finally stopped eating, because there was nothing to eat anymore, to give this situation a peace of her mind, as she gave her brother an intent look. "I know not this bastardic master of yours and I won't give a shit about him giving you no choice or whatsoever in your business. Even though he has a great taste to what kind of woman he will choose to marry, he is still a bastardic person for thinking that I will agree."

Kagura stood up, giving Kamui no time to say something. She turned her back to him, making him to remind how he left her years ago.

"I appreciate you for not poisoning my food, or torturing me in some sort but I really need to go, Kamui-nii. I hope not to see you again. Sayonara."

She waved a hand and turned to leave but something, or rather someone, had blocked her way making her slammed against that someone in the process.

The impact made her stumble backward but the man in front of her reached her to keep her from falling.

She expected him to wrap his strong arms around her waist and whisper to her if she was okay, like those scenes she remembered from watching her favorite soap opera also known as Faithful Encounters.

And because it was not like those scenes she remembered from watching her favorite soap opera also known as Faithful Encounters, that man, instead of wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulled her from the collar of her uniform and, instead of whispering to her if she was okay, muttered something in deadpan voice that made her froze for the second time that day.

"You're still as weak as ever, China."

* * *

Chapter 3 is done. I'll upload it if you want me to. Thank you. Let me know what you think, 'kay?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I am very happy for the positive feedback so here's Chapter 3 for you. ^^ Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They made my day. :)

**WARNING: **Foul language and OOCness of the characters.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN nothing, except the plot and the many errors :)

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kamui smirked at his sister. Her reactions were predictable, as usual. He stood up from his seat to acknowledge the sandy-haired, crimson-eyed piece of shit also known as Sougo freakin' Okita, his bastardic master. "My greetings, bastardic Master of mine, but I thought we are suppose to meet in your bastardic mansion, yes?" He said with the ever so sweet smile.

The sandy-haired, crimson eyed man gave the still stunned Kagura one glance before looking up to acknowledge the redhead, blue-eyed, smiling freak also known as Kamui freakin' Yato, his bastardic butler. "And I thought you are supposed to bring my lucky fiancée to me, not date with her. I am actually correct when I thought that there is a sister complex going on…." He deadpanned.

Kamui's antenna twitched. "My dearest Imouto was hungry and being the kind brother I am, I brought her to this place." He stepped closer to him in a quite menacing manner. "And please, do not touch my dearest Imouto. Please do humbly remember our agreement, my bastardic Master."

Sougo said nothing as he pushed Kagura towards the awaiting arms of his bastardic butler. Kamui grabbed her instantly by the waist.

"Imouto?" He called her, trying to snap her from whatever that made her stun like that. "Imouto?"

Sougo sighed and glanced towards his watch. Fifteen more minutes, he thought. He bid the siblings his humble good bye before turning around, muttering some 'fucking meeting' under his breathe.

But before he could make any movement, his fighting instinct twitched making him dodged the upcoming right hook that will break his skull. His attacker gave him no time as he dodged a roundhouse kick straight to the part where sun does not actually shine. He jumped a good distance away from his attacker and smirked when he found that his attacker was Kagura herself.

"Sadist." She growled, clenching her fists so tight that they turned white. She gritted her teeth while cursing the heavens her luck. One time was her foolish big brother and now her foolish childhood rival? What the fuck?!

"China." Sougo replied with a smirk, quite loving the way how she got angry at his mere presence. "Missed me that much, China?"

"Over my fucking dead body." She hissed, fighting the urge to attack him right there and then. The urge was very strong it took all her self-control to remain impassive and calm.

But failed quite miserably as she was shaking with fury and anger.

"Or rather after I fucked your body and killed you." Sougo teased. He expected her to loose control and attacks him but instead, a flash of orange appeared right before him before he felt something grasping his throat. He didn't need to tilt his head to know who that man was.

"Rule number two, no talking shits about my dearest Imouto when my presence is ,well, present." Kamui said calmly and lamely, his smile became more wickedly this time.

Sougo chuckled, unfazed at the threat. "Unhand me, bastard. Now."

Kamui removed his hand around his bastardic master's throat and glanced towards Kagura who was now running away from them. He sighed. This wasn't a good time to play Tom and Jerry but he had no choice. Charging a lot of energy to his legs, he was about to run after his beloved sister when somebody grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from doing so. He tilted his head to the side and saw his bastardic master, who was looking at Kagura with intense in those crimson eyes. He didn't like that look especially if it was directed to his sister.

"I'll go." Sougo stated blankly as he smirked. Kamui was about to protest and tell his master to fuck off and just die when Sougo cut him off instantly. "I have a meeting in about ten minutes. I want your presence there as to cover my absence."

"You're not planning to—" Kamui was stopped by Sougo who tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"That is an order, butler." He smirked when he heard Kamui gritted his teeth.

Sighing in either defeat or in anger or maybe both, Kamui shrugged to remove Sougo's hand. "Do not do anything to her, my bastardic master, or I'll bitch slap you with my braid." He warned with an evil smile and a menacing aura.

Sougo smirked. "Whatever you desire, my bastardic butler."

With this said, Kamui reluctantly walked towards the meeting office as his antenna twitched every now and then, planning several techniques how to kill his master. Maybe he could just kill him when he's sleeping, or when he's not looking, or when he's on the bathroom or….

And the list went on.

Meanwhile, sensing that his bastardic butler's presence had disappeared, Sougo smirked. His smirk turned to wicked grin when he began walking toward the direction where Kagura had left. "I won't promise anything, bastardic butler, not in your presence."

XX

Kagura kneeled on the ground, panting heavily. She ran for about three hours and she was sure that those bastards wouldn't find her now.

It was nine o'clock in the evening, as she heard from the TV shop she passed while running earlier. She was hungry again. All the energy she got from the food she ate in that restaurant was gone because of her running. She was thirsty as well and she wouldn't be surprise if she lost her consciousness due to dehydration.

She opened her eyes and gazed towards the starry sky as she flopped on the ground. Her mind drifted to the plans she intended to do after school, not any of these bull shits.

She would eat dinner with Zura then they would walk home together, like the usual. Then she would do her assignments, either by boredom then review for the surprise quiz for tomorrow before she let Zura, who was knocking on her window for quite some time, enter her apartment. They would talk and he might even bring snacks with him that they would share. When the clock hits ten o'clock, Zura would order her to sleep. She would oblige, of course and when he was sure that she was asleep, he would leave her apartment then.

That is what they do everyday, well during Monday, Wednesday and Friday of the week in particular. The remaining weekdays plus weekends were Zura's work days. He was such a hardworking man.

Zura was a very nice friend to her. Although he annoys her a lot, she would still prefer his presence. Zura made her feel less lonely. He kept her company. And she appreciated his efforts to make her happy in all possible ways, including his weird ideas like making time bombs and other weird things.

She might actually like him. Not that she would admit to him actually, that may just boost his ego and she might die because of his overwhelming confidence. But she grew some kind of liking to him. Well, Zura was handsome, not that she would admit to his face, and he was such a very nice guy, protective and loving, if he wasn't annoying her to death, that is.

And still…. Zura never left her. He never will.

Unlike some two bastards.

Kagura hated her brother so much.

Kamui left her for god's sake. And she doesn't even have the idea why. When she found him in the middle of the field under that freaking storm when she's four fucking years old, he just shoved her away like she was some shitty insect and told her that he has no of use to weakling like her and she should die.

But because she loved her brother so much, she reached him and hugged him, like what dearest little sister supposed to do. Despite the hurtful things he said, she embraced him, not wanting to let him go, And instead of hugging her back like what dearest older brother supposed to do, Kamui kicked her on the stomach, punched her on the face then left her half-dead under that fucking storm.

She could still remember how he spat those words that break her heart into million of pieces.

"I have no of use to weakling such as you. I loathed it so greatly to have a sister like you."

Of course that broke her heart beyond repair so she began hating him, cursing his death and wishing to kill him once they meet again. All she gave to him was love and in return, he hurt her.

She has no fault! She has no idea why he was mad at her! One time he was caring and loving and smiling brother and now he was the murderous one, the notorious monster she didn't know he was!

Her mother died and now her brother was gone. Only Papi was her family. She was too young back there but because Papi was there, she managed to move on, though not entirely.

After two years of suffering, she met Okita Sougo. Her new found best friend, well more like new found rival because they would fight over little and big things. But she was happy. At least he made her feel less lonely. He gave her new hope to keep on living. Because of him, her hatred toward her brother was almost forgotten. It's like she found new reason to live longer when she met Sougo.

They even made a fucking promise under a starry night during a festival.

"I promise I won't leave you," Sougo deadpanned while looking at the sky.

Kagura felt so happy, especially it came from him. They were just so young but the bad experiences she had before was enough to make her think maturely so she grasped his words and stored them in her heart.

"Because I have to kill you first, you know," he continued.

Okay, it wasn't all nice but still, she knew better and translated his words in her own translation.

"I promise I won't leave you as long as I am living."

These simple words brought her happiness beyond any other else. Sougo gave her new hope. He gave her new happiness and new reason to keep moving on. She believed in him. She had faith on him.

But that didn't last for long. All faith vanished in just a blink of an eye.

She began hating him as much as she hated her foolish big brother when Sougo didn't show up to her eighth birthday. She just knew from her friends, more like slaves, that he was gone. He left her, without even saying goodbye.

What about the promise he made to her?

Did he just say it to mess with her?

But he was not that ruthless to do such cruel things!

She knew he couldn't do that.

Or maybe she knew him not too well….

Her life then began to get crappy when she reached twelve years old. Her Papi was forced to work in who knows where to work as a who knows what kind of work. She tried to stop him from leaving because she was too tired to be alone but because they needed money, she couldn't do anything but let her Papi do what he knew was right.

If it wasn't for the whole class of 3-Z, Kagura's life would be tragic and full of sadness and stuff. But because the whole class of 3-Z did exist, including their sugar addict sensei, her life began being less crappy.

She managed to survive in that four fucking years and despite all her losses, from her mother, then to Kamui and lastly to Sougo, she managed to keep on living with a bright smile on her face because she has still her friends.

Until today.

Those bastards she thought were dead suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They're here again to make her life miserable.

Do they have no mercy?! After the pain they brought to her when she was young…. Wasn't that enough? Are they here to make her life a living hell? Aren't they satisfied to the tragedies they gave to her since she was four? What else do they need? Her death?

She really loved the both of them and she knew it but since they left her, that love was transformed to hate, to loath, to despise. She despised them! She loathed them!

A single tear left her eyes but she quickly wiped it with the back of her palm. She was not weak anymore. She refused the act of crying because it made her weak. She was not weak! Because if she was, then she wouldn't be able to bear all these losses. She was strong. She is strong now.

She pushed herself to sit and tried to convince herself that everything would be okay, although she doubted it so much.

Everything wouldn't be okay when her brother and childhood friend were involved.

She stood up and dusted her skirt. She needed to go back home. Zura must be worried plus she wasn't done with her assignments yet. Ginpachi-sensei would be pissed.

She would pretend that none of these shits happened. And she would convince herself that she must fell asleep and sleep walked to whatever place is this.

She would pretend that everything happened were just one vicious nightmare…. Well, except the food part. That was actually good, like a wonderful dream!

She scanned her surrounding, trying to spot where she exactly was. She forgot to know the name of the restaurant before. She realized that she was standing on a vacant lot. Judging by the silence, she ran quite far and she was now lost.

"Great. Now where do I go?" She cursed the heavens again. From a far, she smelled something familiar. She went over to the source of the smell and saw the cancer-producing nicotine-addict-mayo-freak bastard walking towards who knows where.

She began walking to him casually. "Yo, Mayora."

Said Mayora stopped walking and turned around. When he recognized the one who called him, he put down his smoke momentarily to acknowledge her. "Oi, brat."

"Don't call me that." Kagura frowned and crossed her arms. "What is this place anyway?"

Hijikata gave her a hard look. "You mean you don't know this place?"

She didn't answer.

Hijikata turned around and resumed his walk. "Go home. Kids should not stay late."

"I'm not a kid!" She shouted and ran after him. "I am lost, you know!"

Hijikata stopped and turned around again. "You're lost?"

"You know I don't always have to repeat myself twice."

Hijikata threw his cigarette away and he sighed. "Fine." Hijikata wanted so very much to become a police officer so as a future police officer, he needs to escort this lost little girl home. He shivered slightly. Hijikata was not totally a softy.

Kagura smiled but scrunched her nose at the smell of the cigarette. "Geez, Mayora, students shouldn't be smoking."

Hijikata began walking toward the opposite direction of his previous pathway. Kagura walked beside him. "I am eighteen, brat. I'm in legal age to smoke."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Stop right there, you pedophile cancer-producing-nicotine-addict-mayonnaise-freak."

Hijikata and Kagura stopped at the voice. That voice was very awfully familiar.

"Raise your hand, turn around slowly then simply die." The deadpanned voice said. "The latter part goes to you, Hijikata-san."

Both turned around and froze at the man before them. Kagura clenched her fists. "Sadist…." She snarled. Oh, shit.

"Nice to see you again, China." Sougo regarded Kagura with a nod before glancing toward Hijikata. "Nice to see you, too, Hijikata-san."

"I thought you're dead." Hijikata said, lighting up another cigarette.

"I can't die yet. You die first before me." The sadist deadpanned.

Hijikata clicked his tongue and turned around. "Come on now, Kagura."

Kagura gave Sougo one last warning glare, totally ignoring his presence, before following the raven head.

"Oi, Oi, where do you think you're going?"

They ignored Sougo.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

Still ignoring him.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

They quickened their pace, Sougo began following behind.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

Kagura gritted her teeth.

"Hey, don't igno—"

"Say that again one more time and I'll beat all the shits out of your face, Sadist!"

Hijikata and Sougo stopped. The ravenette was slightly smirking while Sougo was staring at Kagura in amusement with a smirk.

"What's your problem, Sougo?" Hijikata said. Damn he wanted to leave and stayed in his room with his mayonnaise pillow already. It's late at night.

"I am just conjecturing about something," Sougo deadpanned. "Are you two…. dating?" He tilted his head slightly to the side with a blank look.

The couple in question stared at him with blank look before Kagura began laughing; anger for Sougo was forgotten even though temporarily. "So what, sadist? Jealous?"

Hijikata whacked her on the head. "Idiot." He muttered.

"I am not. If so, then I would like to send you my humble condolence for the corpse of your wannabe boyfriend, China."

Both gave him glaring daggers. Oh, if looks could kill….

"We're not in a relationship." Hijikata said. "What do you want, Sougo?"

Sougo walked closer to them until he was standing in front of Kagura. He smirked at the glare she was sending to him. "I am here to," he grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled her to him, "claim my fiancée."

Kagura froze. What. The. Hell.

Hijikata blinked. What. The. Hell.

"What the hell?!"

Kagura pushed Sougo, more like shoved him, then ran behind Hijikata for protection. Sougo eyed the gesture.

"You're fucking insane, Sadist!" She exclaimed.

Sougo walked closer to him to repeat his action but Hijikata stopped him right away. "Go away, Sougo."

Sougo gave him a hard look. "Out of my way, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata stayed on his spot.

"Look," Sougo began in deadpan voice. "I want you to die, so die now."

"This brat needs to go home." Hijikata responded. But quickly ducked when a kick appeared in his line of vision. He looked up but Sougo disappeared.

"Argh, put me down, you bastard!"

Hijikata turned around and saw Sougo running away, carrying a very pissed Kagura like a sack of potatoes.

"Later, Hijikata-san. I hope you to have a painful death."

He wanted to follow them but a broken black car appeared and Sougo slid inside hastily, making Kagura banged her head against the door. She fell unconscious after that.

When the car was gone, Hijikata slowly stood up and rubbed his temples.

Damn, he needed a beer and a mayonnaise right now. Turning around, he walked toward the direction of his home, trying his best to ignore the kidnapping incident in front of him.

He wouldn't be surprise if he heard something about murder tomorrow. He had the confidence somehow that Kagura wouldn't be the one to be murdered.

He smirked.

* * *

And end of Chapter 3, Chapter 4 needs a little more editing and stuff. I hope you like where the story goes. Let me know what you think, ne? Thank you so much!

I am planning a Naruto fic... It's a SasuSaku fic so if there are Naruto fans out there, most especially who ships SasuSaku pairing, let me know what you think about it, 'kay?

Well, that's it for now.

Read and Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, guys. It is the new edited Chapter 4. I read the previous Chapter 4 and I was like, ugh, it is so crappy I need to edit some MAJOR mistake. So, yeah, please read again. I changed several mistakes and added some other stuff. I hadn't changed anything major so far… So, yeah, read gain. =)

**WARNING: **FOUL Language and OCCness of the characters. I tried my best to put them in character…

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you know that I fell on the staircase of our school? If not, then I do not OWN Gintama.

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Kagura stirred when the sun rays hit her face. Damn, who opened the fucking curtain?!

Oi, wait. I don't have any curtain!

Alarmed, she moved to her side and felt the super comfortable mattress against her body.

Oi, wait. My bed is not this soft!

She sniffed the air and smelled the flowery aroma and sweet air floating around the room.

Oi, wait. My apartment is not this pleasant smelling!

She abruptly sat on the bed and stared with wide blue eyes at the fancy bedroom she was in right now.

"What the hell… "

Then as fast as she ate a whole buffet, the events from last night came back rushing to her mind in one go.

There was Zura.

We ate ramen then went home.

There was the black car.

I told him about the Just Away Clock.

Then the Mafia guy…

There was Tsuna… No, scratch that.

Then the Mafia guy transformed to Kamui bastard.

Oh, damn, BaKamui!

"Oh, damn, BaKamui."

Then there was telling about Itachi liking me and stuff followed by a lot of insults and fighting.

Then the kidnapping thingy.

The buffet in a fancy restaurant…

The scene from my favorite soap opera entitled Fateful Encounters. No, scratch that again. There was no such scene.

Then there was the fucking Sadist.

"Fuck that damn bastard Sadist… "

Then I ran.

I met the cancer-producing-nicotine-addict-mayonnaise-freak on the way.

Then there was the fucking Sadist again.

"Double fuck that damn bastard Sadist… "

Then, the kidnapping thingy again and –

"I know that you really miss me to the point you want to fuck me but double fuck? Wow, that will be intense… "

Kagura turned sharply to the sound of the deadpan voice and found Sougo leaning against the door frame she didn't remember being opened earlier.

"S-Sadist… " She gasped.

Sougo smirked and shifted his weight to the other foot. The simple gesture made his still damped bangs swayed slightly to the side and Kagura realized that he had just finish taking a shower.

And as soon as she realized it was the moment she realized that Sougo was wearing nothing but a small towel covering the part where the sun usually does not shine.

She went beet red and stared in horror at the man before her.

Sougo noticed where she was staring at. "Like what you see, China," he said, smirking.

The moment the last words came out from his mouth was the moment Kagura charged towards him in an inhuman speed.

Sougo was suddenly pinned on the carpeted floor and Kagura was suddenly sitting on his bare stomach. Oh how very x-rated their positions right now.

"You… " Kagura snarled dangerously as she grabbed his right wrist and pinned them above his head using her left hand. "You are supposed to be dead!" She gripped his wrist as hard as she could manage.

Sougo was a sadist. Well, he wouldn't be if he wasn't entitled as the Prince of the Planet Sadist. He really did enjoy giving and sending everyone in absolute pain and make them masochists. So, the position he was currently in right now wasn't exactly a very sadistic doing. It was against his sadistic nature and he wouldn't allow such un-sadistic act takes its place in his presence.

But it was Kagura who was being the sadistic one in this current equation. And it was very rare for her to see in such state.

And if Kagura was not Kagura, he would have kick her and kill her right there and then.

But because it was Kagura, he would accept being the submissive type just for this once.

The pain he felt from his wrist grew disturbing, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up at her eyes, quite awed at how blue they are. "China, you are hurting me."

Her grip tightened more, if that's even possible. "I don't fucking care," she hissed. "Why are you still alive? I thought you were a rotten piece of corpse right now."

Sougo grabbed her arm which was gripping his wrist. "I never been dead actually… " He pried her arm off but it didn't bulge the slightest bit. Wow, she grew really strong these past few years…

"Ha! You will be soon." She raised her other arm and balled her fingers into fist. She aimed at his beautifully face. If she was really that strong, that means one punch could be…

Two words formed in Sougo's mind instantly, as fast as he thinks of a new idea how to plan Hijikata's death.

'Not good.'

Hastily, Sougo tried to think for a solution. Looking down from her face, passed to her collarbone and somewhere else that made him grinning like some sick pervert boy, Sougo made a humming sound that drew Kagura's attention, halting her attempt murder momentarily.

"What are you… " Kagura trailed off as she followed Sougo's gaze.

"I see that you'd grown a cleavage even though the smallest I've ever seen… "

Cleavage? What cleavage?

And Kagura found her eyes set on her chest. She blushed an angry red as realization hit her like a bitch slap and her mouth gaped like a fish.

This distraction was what Sougo needed and he pried Kagura's fingers off his wrist. Kagura snapped toward him and, still blushing, grabbed both Sougo's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head.

"What the fuck, you pervert Sadist," she growled, inching her face dangerously close to him as if to bite. "This is sexual harassment!"

She stated this statement so soft she swore Sougo barely heard her but the second she was about to break his wrist was the moment she felt someone ran and banged himself on the door.

Snapping toward the door, both the redhead and the sandy haired male found Kamui gasping for breathe.

Was he holding a goddamn spatula?!

"Imouto, Imouto!" Kamui gasped for air as he straightened himself. "I heard you say something like… " And his blue eyes landed on the couple on the floor.

And all hell broke lose.

XX

Munch.

Kagura was glaring at Sougo.

Chew.

Kagura then glared at Kamui.

Gulp.

Kagura turned toward the Sadist sharply and she gave him a warning glare.

Grab.

Kagura gave her brother an evenly warning glare, telling him to fuck off.

Bite.

"Ah, sister dear… "

Kagura flung a bread knife toward the spot where Kamui's hand had been seconds ago.

Munch.

"Oi, China… "

Kagura threw Sougo a fork before he could grab something.

Chew.

"Don't attempt to, big bro." Kamui scowled, thinking what he did in his previous life to deserve this cruel punishment.

Gulp.

"But, I cooked them… "

"I care less, so stop staring and drooling, foolish big brother!"

Grab.

"I own this place, so technically, there are mine."

"Still not giving anything to you, Sadist."

Sougo mumbled something under his breath.

Munch.

"How come there's a thunder when the sun shone so brightly outside?" She peered over the window.

"Uh, that was my stomach, Imouto."

Kagura sent the other redhead a glare.

Chew.

"Grrr… "

"BaKamui!"

"That was me now, China. Haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Bad for you then." Kamui laughed.

"Same thing goes to you, butler." Kamui frowned.

Gulp.

And the verbs went on with its arrangement.

This is how the breakfast turned out to be in the fancy table of Okita's mansion, both the male redhead and the crimson eyed sadist watched the female redhead devoured everything she found edible.

XX

"No!" Kagura boomed. "It is not what you think, BaKamui!"

"Yes, it is what you think, butler."

"Shut the fuck up, aru!" Kagura threw a cushion to Sougo.

Sougo caught it with ease then threw it back to her. "Think about it, butler. The evidence is in front of you once you laid a foot in that room."

"I said, shut up!" Kagura was slightly blushing now, trying hard not to remember anything from before. "Why don't just go to the corner, sulk then die?"

"That is my line for Hijikata-san, China."

"Argh," Kagura limped on the couch while putting her hands on her face in extreme frustration, "this is so extremely wrong… "

"So, beloved Imouto, you're saying that my bastardic master being under you with nothing other than a white towel that was covering all his glory, with his wrists pinned hard on the floor with your small hands and with you hissing like an excited snake at him is an act of sexually harassing, and the very victim of this malicious act is you?"

"Exactly!" Kagura threw her hands on the air exasperatedly. "And I'm not like an excited snake, damn it!"

"Oh," Kamui tilted his head on the other side. "That is very… unthinkable, now isn't it?"

Kagura glared at the other redhead.

"So," Sougo started, catching the attention of both the redheads. "About the fiancée thingy… "

Oh, a total deja vu for Kagura…

"No, stop," Kagura lifted a hand. "I am not interested."

"Well, too bad for you but from now on, you will stick to me like a stupid fan girl you are." Sougo deadpanned.

"Hell I would like to stick to you like a stupid fan girl, aru!"

"Isn't it what you wanted since our childhood, China?"

Since our childhood.

That strung a chord within her but refused to release it.

However, Kamui noticed his sister's reaction. "I think let's talk about it some other time, bastardic master." He smiled and handed Kagura her newly washed uniform. "Here, sister dear, you must not skip school."

At the mention of the world school, Kagura stood up hastily, the issue about the fiancée thingy and their childhood long forgotten. "Oh, damn, school! Ginpachi-sensei won't be please!"

"Now, now, sister dear, there's no reason to panic… "

"There's a lot of reason to panic, stupid!" Kagura poked his bother on the clavicle. "First, you appeared against my will, kidnapped me against my will then brought me here against my will!" She knelt down on the floor. "Oh, my Buddha, what have I done to deserve such catastrophe?"

Kamui kneeled next to her and patted his sister's head. "I pity your situation, sister dear… "

"Butler," Sougo announced softly. There was a strange emotion glinting in his bloody eyes when he witnessed Kagura's reaction at the mention of their childhood but he quickly dismissed it with a shook of his head.

Still patting her head, Kamui jolted his head towards his master. "Yes, Master?"

Sougo gave him an intent and knowing look as a response.

"Really now?"

Sougo nodded his head once, smirking. "I think she'll love surprises… "

"Okay." Kamui withdrew his patting hand and glued his fingers firm and straight, resembling like a knife. "Sister dear, it won't hurt that much, I promise."

"… What?"

"I extremely apologize."

Before Kagura could ask for more, Kamui used his hand to stab Kagura on the back of her neck, making her unconscious. He grabbed his sister and lifted her bridal style. He turned towards the door.

"After that, go to Gintama High then do whatever business you suppose to do."

Kamui paused. "How many to go, master?"

"Include yourself."

Kamui grinned, happy about the idea. "That's two now." By that, he left along with his unconscious sister.

Sougo sighed and picked his phone. He dialed a registered contact then put the gadget on his left ear. "Bring me the sets of Gintama High's uniform. If you fail to send the orders in an hour, I'll make you pee for the rest of your life."

By that he ended the call and sighed.

"Now the real story begins, China," he said to nobody in particular, smirking.

Before feeling a little stupid for speaking to nobody in particular and smirking.

XX

Kagura stirred when the sun rays hit her face. Who the hell opened the fucking curtain?!

Oh, wait. I don't have any curtain!

Alarmed and feeling a slight deja vu, she jolted awake and sat on her bed, crossing her fingers that she wasn't sleeping on a wonderfully soft mattress.

But no, there was no wonderfully soft mattress underneath her…

It was her usual futon.

Just to make sure, she sniffed the air and tried to detect any flowery fragrance.

Much to her pleasure, she felt none other than the odor of loneliness and emptiness…

Which was better than the smell of her brother and sadist combined.

Oh, how so bitter sweet that smelt was!

So, all of her unfortunate encounters with her brother and childhood friend were all a dream?

More like a nightmare, she concluded.

The growling in her stomach made it quite clear that none of the previous happenings was real.

She stood up from her futon and winced slightly when the sun ray hit her skin. She immediately hid in the shadow and rubbed her skin soothingly. She was always this sensitive to sunlight, as well as her brother and she didn't know why.

Glaring towards the window, she realized that it was open. Huh, Zura must've opened it earlier trying to wake me up but failed. She snickered.

Glancing towards her desk clock, it screamed ten thirty-six in the morning. Damn, she skipped a half day of school. Ginpachi-sensei must be pissed right now.

She went to the bathroom for a shower, humming all the while an unknown tune quite cheerfully.

Ah, I have the worst nightmare ever but still, good to know that was just a nightmare!

That is until she realized her spiral glasses were missing.

OW EM GEE. I am very ecstatic to read your splendid reviews about this crappy story. You do not have any idea how much that means to me. I am so continuing this story as an appreciative gratitude for all of you. Thank you!

Review after your read!

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5 for my awesome readers! So, if you hadn't read the edited Chapter 4 yet, I recommend you to read that one first to answer some of your confusions and all. This chapter is longer than I intended. There are some laughs, so yeah, please do the honor to read! Thank you!

**WARNING: **Foul Language and OCCness of the characters.

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN nothing… and that should be obvious as of now. =)

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Tugging her red scarf higher on her neck, Kagura sneezed hard. "Achoooo!" It was noon and yet the weather was cold. She hated winter because it reminded her something from the past.

She casually walked inside the school grounds and was thinking of possible excuses she could use as to why she was absent that morning.

A gust of wind hit her face, making her shiver violently. "Damn weather. Achoooo!"

"Michael Jackson!"

Kagura sharply turned towards the sneeze-sound and surprised to see her oh so beloved sensei.

"Oh so beloved Ginpachi-sensei?" Note the sarcasm.

The silver haired man looked at her. "Yo, Kagura— Janet Jackson!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Who the hell would sneeze like that— Sadaharu number 4!"

"No, that's not right," Ginpachi corrected as he rubbed his nose. "You should sneeze and say Gintoki Sakata is more famous than Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Ku—"

"Sensei!" Kagura immediately slammed her palm on her teacher's mouth, stopping whatever words he would mutter. "I can see our ratings! Don't endorse other anime!"

Ginpachi let out a humorless chuckle, seeing what his student was seeing.

"And that's not how you sneeze! You're just saying what you want to happen! Even though you know that would be impossible to happen!"

Ginpachi waved a hand to dismiss the subject. "Maa, maa, Kagura-chan, I see that you're absent in the morning class—"

Kagura dashed away immediately. "Need to go, Ginpachi-sensei! See you later!"

"Oi!" Ginpachi called her but she was already inside the school building. "I also want to ask if you know Kamui Yato… Tsk. Damn brat." Ginpachi walked towards the direction of the teacher's building. "Oh, damn. I'm late! The old hag would probably be nagging me again!" He shivered.

And the silver haired teacher dashed towards said building immediately.

XX

Ten minutes after Kagura entered the room of class 3-Z, she sat on her respective seat and dropped her head on her table, feeling tired and exhausted suddenly.

She still wasn't convinced about the fact that all things happened the day and night before were just a dream, or rather a nightmare.

Sougo and Kamui were dead.

There's no way they would appear in her life again because they were dead.

"That damn sadist and my foolish big brother were dead…"

Well, not literally…

They're dead in her mind and in her heart. There's no way in hell —

Soon Kagura felt someone touched her on the shoulder, snapping her out from her thoughts. Lifting her head she found Katsura looking down at her.

"Good noon, Leader." Katsura greeted as he handed Kagura a paper bag.

Kagura smelled the aroma of freshly baked lemon bread. She smiled and grabbed the paper bag. "Thanks, Zura. You are quite useful sometimes…"

Katsura then took the vacant seat beside her and watched her as she munched her food. "So, Leader, what happened to you yesterday?"

Kagura looked at him with innocent look. "What are you saying?"

"You know, when you're foolish big brother kidnapped you?"

Kagura scowled visibly that Katsura didn't fail to miss. She waved a hand to dismiss the subject. "There's nothing happened. It's all just one big shitful nightmare."

"But Leader— "

"Kamui-nii is dead," Kagura cut him off instantly. She finished her bread before leaning on her table again. "He died when I was four. There's no way in hell he is alive. If so, I'll fucking kill him with my own bare fists."

Katsura sensed the worry, the longing, the anger and the yearning in her tone. He decided to push the topic but decided against it in the end. He just wanted to help Kagura in any way possible.

"Alright," Katsura stood up and patted Kagura's head. "Just let me know if I can help."

Not looking at him and somewhat feeling a little guilty, Kagura could just nod. Katsura then took his respective seat while they wait for their teacher.

Everything that happened before was actually real as Katsura said so. About Kamui-nii and about Sadist, all those fucking events really happened… Argh. Why is the heaven so cruel in my life?

Kagura shut her eyes forcefully, trying her very best to erase everything about her brother and her childhood friend. She didn't want them in her life again. They would just bring her pain. They would bring her temporary happiness then eternal pain later.

Fucking guys…

She heard the opening of their classroom door. Looking up, she found the silver haired teacher walked to his desk in front of the class, looking bored as usual.

And as usual, the whole class asked him why he was late and that he was a lazy teacher and that he always played Pachinko and yada yada.

"You see, there's an old lady just outside the school gates who need my—"

"Spare me," Hijikata cut his sensei. "These tales became worse and worse than last time!"

"You just don't have imagination!" Ginpachi-sensei exclaimed, offended. "Kids these days…"

"Your lame excuses are worse than Kakashi-sensei!" Katsura yelled from behind the class.

"Right!" Kagura seconded. "Shannaro, aru!"

"Silence!" Ginpachi roared. "Don't you see the future of this anime if you keep yourself from speaking another anime?!"

There was silence afterwards.

"And you," he pointed at Shinpachi who flinched.

"What? I didn't even say anything! You should be scolding Kagura and Katsura, sensei!"

"You should start drinking calcium very often to fix your eyes, damn it!" Ginpachi ran his crimson eyes over the class. "Calcium will make you a more creative and imaginative person!"

The whole class rolled their eyes, some snorted while others grunted.

"Ah, this is so troublesome…"

"Even Shikamaru is more popular than you!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "So don't use his trademark phrase!"

Ginpachi silenced the whole class with his death glare. Then he cleared his throat and read the contents of the paper he was holding to save all the dignity left of his character. "So, the old hag gave me this piece of shit and… Wow… This is new." He stopped reading then he faced the whole class. "We will be having new students."

Kagura felt the sudden anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. No this can't be, she thought.

"Students, eh?" Shinpachi repeated. "So, there is more than one transferee?"

"Well, yes, that should be quite obvious right now, glasses stand." Ginpachi answered casually.

"Don't call me glasses stand!" Megane exclaimed. "And don't call me Megane, author!"

Author rolled her eyes here.

"But the glasses are the only thing that builds your character, glasses stand." Ginpachi explained as if it was the most natural thing to say. "If you remove those, your appeal and personality will be reduced to 2%."

"Don't tell me that 98% of my personality depends on my glasses!"

"Cut the shits…" Hijikata muttered. "Just introduce the new students already."

Ginpachi glared at Hijikata. "You're no fun, Ogushi-kun." Then Ginpachi cleared his throat. "So, we have uh…"

'Don't say two new students. Don't say two new students!' Kagura muttered in her head like a mantra.

"Three transfer students…"

Kagura sighed in relief.

Wait, those three students might include her foolish big brother and bastardic childhood friend. Damn.

'Don't say BaKamui and Sadist! Don't say BaKamui and Sadist!'

"We have Kamui Yato and Okita Sougo."

"No!" Kagura yelled and slammed her fists on her table.

The whole class looked at their redhead classmate. Hijikata and Katsura looked worried, except the former was unnoticeable.

"Do you have a problem, Kagura?" Ginpachi asked. Then a thought hit him suddenly. "Oh, wait, so you know Kamui Yato?"

Kagura shook her head quite exaggeratedly and took her seat again. She felt her whole world split in half.

Ginpachi looked at the door. "You may come in, Kamui, Souichirou-kun."

Two students came inside the classroom. "Sougo desu, Danna." (It's Sougo, Boss.) The sandy-haired man deadpanned.

Both transfer students faced the class, with Kamui having the usual same on his face and Sougo having that deadpan look and yet smirking face.

Most of the class gasped when they realized Kamui shared the same features as Kagura, like the color of the hair and the skin complexion.

"He must be a relative or something, don't you think, Anego?" Shinpachi asked, eyeing Kagura with worried look. He knew from Kagura that she has no family except her father who was working in who knows where.

Otae smiled sweetly. "Let's just not assume things, Shin-chan…"

"Aha!" Kondo Isao who was sitting behind the older Shimura suddenly exclaimed. "That's our Sougo! Right, Toshi?" He glanced at his seatmate.

Hijikata grunted in annoyance. "That fucking wannabe murderer…"

"I only wanted to murder you, Hijikata-san. So please suck a lot of nicotine then die hard this instance." Sougo deadpanned.

Kondo smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, our Sougo never change… What a pleasant sight."

Hijikata shot him an incredulous look.

"So, Kamui-san, what's your relation with Kagura?"

And as soon as Shinpachi muttered the name, the owner of the name stood up all of the sudden and excused herself without glancing to anybody.

The whole class, plus their silver haired teacher could just watch in wonderment while Sougo and Kamui watched her walked away with wary looks.

Ginpachi cleared his throat when Kagura left the classroom. "Seems that some brat has eaten a spoiled sukonbu this morning… Well then, Kamui and Souichirou-kun, you may take your seat."

Kamui wanted to follow her sister and comfort her, like a big lovable brother he was, but decided against it when Sougo gave him a pointed look. Soon after, the two new transfer students took the seat in each either side of Kagura's seat.

Katsura wanted to follow and comfort Kagura, like a caring friend he was, but decided against it and just talk to her after school.

"So, let's now begin, shall we?"

"Wait," Yamazaki said. Ginpachi looked at the Ryoma Echizen-wannabe. "You said there are three new students. Who's the other?"

Ginpachi laughed sheepishly. "Oh, about that… Yeah, I almost forgot. So, the other student is…," he looked down at the paper again before directing his gaze towards the class. "Takasugi Shinsuke."

The teacher glanced outside the door and found no Takasugi Shinsuke. "Oh, damn… Another class skipper…" Shaking his head, he announced a 'let's now begin, shall we' again while grabbing some lollipop from the pocket of his white coat.

Three new damn brats to my awesome class, great. He thought sadly to himself.

XX

"I can't believe this is happening." Kagura muttered over and over again as she walked towards an unknown destination hastily. "I can't believe those two are still alive." She shook her head, trying her best to convince herself that everything would be fine.

"They keep messing with my life, what do they want?" She asked nobody in frustration.

Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She dropped on the floor and covered her face. She began to sob softly to herself.

She didn't want to admit it but she still loved her brother and her best friend. But because of the loath she felt towards them, she didn't want them in her life again.

She hated them. She despised them. She wanted to kill them right there and then but still, she loved them both. And that made her not to kill them because some part of her mind and heart wanted to welcome them in her life again, with matching open arms.

She was so mixed up with several emotions: angst and love, hatred and longing that she didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say, and what to feel right now.

Abruptly, she stood up and ran away, trying to release all the mixed feelings inside her chest.

She ran and ran so fast that people casted her curious, and some incredulous, looks as she passed them.

Well, she could care less. She just wanted to release all feelings inside of her. She wanted to throw those damn feelings that made her breathing hard and uneven. She wanted to kill those feelings so she wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

She didn't want to feel those feelings.

She didn't want to feel anything.

She wanted to feel numb.

She wanted to die.

Too occupied thanks to her thoughts about her brother and childhood friend she didn't realized she was crossing a very busy road.

She stopped in her tracks and gasped when she heard a screeching sound behind her. Sharply turning around, a red car was making its way speedily towards her direction.

The driver must've been so shocked to see her standing there because he didn't pull the brakes soon enough.

Kagura could just watch as everything went in slow motion. With her inhuman speed, she could probably escape from this critical situation. But she decided against it. She wanted to die, right?

At least, the heaven granted her wish for the last time. That she was very grateful about.

Closing her eyes, she readied herself to the impact she openly accepted, with matching open arms.

And then one, two, three seconds had passed and still she didn't feel any impact or something related to that matter.

Reluctantly opening her eyes, and hopefully wishing that she had died in a very painless manner, she found red shirt under a black button-up shirt in front of her.

"What the…" She trailed off when she realized that the man who apparently and obviously saved her from her all-wanted death was carrying her bridal style and they were floating in mid-air, probably because he jumped to save her from the car.

She would have happily rejoiced because this scene was very similar from the scenes of her most favorite soap opera entitled Fateful Encounters. But because this man saved her from the death she wanted to embrace, she felt very angry and mad at him.

"Put me down, you jerk!" She exclaimed as she pushed the man away from her but the man was obviously stronger as he pushed her tighter to his chest.

When they landed on the ground, the man hastily and yet carefully released her.

Kagura took this time to study the man who, unfortunately, saved her life.

"At least you can give me a thank you, little princess."

She glared at him as he smirked at her. The man stood a few meters away from her then put both his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

That's when she realized that the man was wearing their school uniform. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully asked him as she measured her voice. "Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled, much to Kagura's annoyance. "I am your knight in shining armor, little princess."

Kagura scowled visibly at the unwanted nickname. "I don't give a fuck about your shitty rant, one-eye boy – she referred the man as one eye because the other eye was covered by his bangs, making him looked like a man with one eye – why just don't tell me the fucking name?"

The man chuckled again. "I don't imagine that Umibozu's cute lil daughter has a very wonderful potty mouth. Guess he's overreacting when he said he has the cutest daughter ever."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the mention of her father's name. "How'd you know about Papi?" She hissed.

The man smirked. "I believe I need to introduce myself now in a formal way." Abruptly, he closed the distance between them and he kneeled on the ground in front of her, head's bowed down and a hand offered to her. "I was sent here by your bastardic father, Umibozu, Miss Kagura Yato." He raised his head to look at her, smirking.

Taken by surprise due to his actions and what he had said, Kagura took a step backward and watched as the man rose to his feet again with, surprisingly, grace.

"W-What are you saying?!" In reflex, she took another step backwards when he began advancing to her with a menacing intent in that green eye. "Who the hell are you?!"

In just a blink of an eye, the man appeared in front of her, took her hand and kissed the back of its palm. Smirking, he enjoyed the way she flushed slightly and shivered violently.

The next words she heard from him made her stare at him in shock with big, blue eyes and she almost dropped her jaw had he not grab her chin with his thumb and index finger.

Leaning closer to her, he whispered something to her ear with his silky voice. "My name is Takasugi Shinsuke. And I am here to be your own personal hellish butler, little princess."

XX

It was break time in Gintama High, particularly in Class 3-Z.

Kamui's antenna twitched every now and then. He was annoyed, and irritated, but showed his smile nonetheless. He remained on his seat afraid that if he didn't occupy it, somebody else would.

Besides, he felt the man with long black hair from the back of the classroom casted him odd looks every now and then. He quite remembered that the name of the man was something akin to Zura.

The source of his irritation was because of many reasons.

What the hell is his lovely little sister doing this hour? Why the hell she's not here yet? Why the hell he felt something inside of him when he heard the name Takasugi Shinsuke? What the hell?

Takasugi Shinsuke, he repeated in his mind. He almost frowned. Almost.

The name was very familiar to him. He just had a hard time remembering when and where he had heard it.

"Takasugi Shinsuke… The name's quite familiar, don't you think, butler?"

Kamui snapped towards Sougo. Sougo remained on his seat not because of the same reason as his butler. The sadist remained on his seat because it was too troublesome to stand and go take his break time. "Do you, by any chance, happen to know who was that guy, bastardic master?"

Sougo shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned on his seat with a blank expression. "No, but he seems familiar. I have the feeling to arrest that guy…"

Kamui almost laughed at this. "Arrest?"

"Yeah," Sougo once again shrugged. "I have the feeling that in an alternate world, I am a police officer and that man is a criminal I am assigned to arrest."

Kamui finally laughed at this. "You're a police officer? That can't be serious! You're more like a criminal to me."

Sougo shot his butler a pointed look. "Now you're one to talk. I also have the feeling to arrest you, you know."

Kamui was about to say something when the door of the classroom opened abruptly. He and Sougo snapped towards said door and found Kagura walked in with a frown.

They both realized that she was glaring to someone behind her. Following her gaze, they found a tall man with dark violet hair following silently behind.

Kamui felt like grinning wickedly to himself upon seeing the violet haired man but instead, called his little sister's attention by raising his hand and waved it quite exaggeratedly.

"Imouto! Imouto!"

Immediately, Kagura shot him a glare and another glare to Sougo then she frowned realizing that she was going to sit between the most hated persons in her life.

Kamui watched in slight irritation as the man behind his dearest little sister leaned down to Kagura and muttered something to her ears. He felt like kicking the man where it would hurt the most. Then to his surprise, Kagura nodded firmly before walking to her seat.

"Imouto?"

"Now that I am convinced, though not entirely, that you and the bastard over there are fucking alive, much to my dismay," Kamui flinched hearing this from his sister and his antenna twitched slightly, "I realize that there's nothing I can do about it so, I guess, I just have to deal with it."

Kamui began smiling the cheerful one and —

"And no, BaKamui, I still refuse to forgive you."

Kamui frowned.

"China, who the hell is that one-eye boy over there?"

Kagura glanced at Sougo momentarily before smirking to herself. "Oh, yeah… Now that I am convinced that I'll be living in a world with you two bastards, I am still not sure if my life is safe here so…"

"I'm here to keep you safe, Imouto!" Kamui said instantly then he pointed to his bastardic master. "Especially to this bastardic person!"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet." Kagura silenced her brother with a glare. "Since that I am still worried about my own safety, Papi granted me a gift that will ensure the safety of my being against you two." She glanced towards the tall man behind her.

Both Sougo and Kamui got what Kagura meant as they gave the violet head a glare.

"So I hereby introduce to you Takasugi Shinsuke. Behold my one and only personal hellish butler." Kagura declared with a confident smirk.

Kamui and Sougo both scowled at this, telling that they were not too happy about it, and feeling slightly disturbed.

Takasugi merely smirked at them, most especially to Kamui Yato.

This will be fun, he thought with a wicked smile.

* * *

And Chapter 5 is done! I am extremely hoping that you like the idea of Takasugi being Kagura's personal hellish butler, so as she puts it, in this story. There was a conflict between him and Kamui and the latter couldn't remember it.

I am planning several scenes involving those four. The scenes are just unorganized in my so-called brain.

I must put the title of each chapter, I think, like what I did to my other stories. But oh well… Never mind. Chapter 6 is on its way to the end, just a little imagination and some editing and stuff and it will be uploaded soon.

Anyhow, read and then review, 'kay? That will be lovely. =)

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I hope to maintain the quality of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

Hellooooo~ I know, I know, its been a while. Yeah, I apologize. Well, I know you know how hard it is to be a college student. But don't worry; I won't abandon this story… hopefully. KIDDING! Please enjoy reading~

**WARNING: **Foul language, some sexy talk, lots of grammatical and spelling errors.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I OWN nothing, except the plot and the crappy-ness of the story. Yeah, you get the point.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"What are you saying, Imouto?" Kamui asked as he looked anywhere but the violet haired guy. "The bald man cannot afford a butler, let alone, a body guard…"

"That's true," Takasugi answered. "However, it is not money that Umibozu gave me as an exchange for my service to this lil princess here." Kagura frowned when Takasugi patted her on the head.

Kamui opened his smiling eyes momentarily at the gesture before closing them again and smiling more wickedly this time. "I wonder why is that?"

Takasugi shrugged nonchalantly before smirking. "It is because," he paused as he glanced behind him, seeing that all other students were done taking their break time as they entered the classroom. "He's able to defeat me."

Kamui froze at the words.

"Later, little princess. I'll be just there on your back. Don't you worry," with a wave of a hand, Takasugi took the seat behind Kagura's.

"Don't call me that, baka." Kagura muttered before taking her seat between Sougo and Kamui.

Sougo watched from the corner of his eye his butler when he became unusually silent but dismissed the thought immediately when his attention was caught by a certain female redhead.

"Oi, China," Sougo called his self-proclaimed fiancée and smirked when she gave him a warning glare. "How are you these past few years?"

"If you want to die now, Sadist, care to repeat that question, please?" Kagura hissed through clenched teeth.

"How are you these past few years?" Sougo repeated and smirked again when Kagura stood from her seat and flexed a kick aimed at him, which he deflected easily, of course.

Kagura angrily readied another deadly kick to her childhood friend when Ginpachi-sensei entered the room. Upon seeing her sensei, Kagura immediately stopped midway on her assault.

Ginpachi stopped midway on his way to his table when his gaze landed on the couple in the middle of the class. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Kagura aiming a kick to the new transferee and the redhead gulped when she noticed Ginpachi staring at them.

"Kagura," he called, voice too low for her liking. "What are you doing to Souichirou-kun?"

Kagura opened her mouth to say something but Sougo beat her to it. "She's probably going to kill me, Danna," Sougo answered in a deadpan voice. "That should be quite obvious right now."

"Kagura," Ginpachi breathed dangerously. "Is that true?"

"But he's pissing me off!" Kagura exclaimed. "And he's a bastard, Gin-chan!"

"Gin-chan?" Sougo questioned.

"Fuck off, Sadist. I'm not talking to you."

"Okay, this is enough." Ginpachi reached his table and put the small pile of paper he was holding on top of it. "Kagura, Souichirou-kun, I'll be seeing you later in detention."

Kagura clicked her tongue and glared at Sougo as hard as she could manage.

Sougo could just smirk.

Ginpachi gave the couple a meaningful look. Based on how Kagura glared at him and how Sougo managed not to be scared at those glares, the teacher concluded that those two kids probably know each other.

"Kagura, Souichirou-kun, do you, by any chance, know each other?" He asked for a confirmation.

Kagura remained silent as she curled her lips into thin line so Sougo decided to answer the question himself. "We've known each other since kids."

The female redhead tried to silence the Sadist with her glare, telling him to shut up and fuck off but Sougo waved her glares off with his annoying smirk.

And Kagura didn't like that smirk.

Abruptly, Sougo appeared right beside her and snaked an arm around her petite waist. Kagura had no time to gasp as Sougo pulled her onto his body. The class could just watch.

"S-Sadist—"

"And this little china here is my fiancée," Sougo claimed with a confident smirk on his face. "And please ladies, I warn you to stay away from me. I'm sure you don't want to taste the fist of this Sadist's little monster, right?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"What the hell!?" Kagura shoved Sougo away from her. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Sometimes, China is so dumb." Sougo mumbled and fixed the wrinkle formed on the sleeve of his uniform. "I think I made it quite clear to you, China."

"I am not your fiancée, you bastard!"

Sougo gave her a dark chuckle. "When you became my wife, I swear to all people here that all you will feel is pleasure."

There was another pregnant silence.

Kagura blushed hard and she was shaking violently, possibly in anger, possibly in frustration, maybe both. No one knows.

From behind her, a certain purple head chuckled lowly to himself. "The kid has some spunk."

From behind him, a certain ravenette looked at him incredulously. "The kid is violating Leader's innocence."

Takasugi glanced over his shoulder. He narrowed his eye. "Do I know you?"

Katsura narrowed his eyes as well. "I believe it is our first time to meet, stranger."

Takasugi shrugged but still couldn't get rid of the feeling that he might know the man sitting behind him. "Who are you, stranger?"

"I'm not stranger, I'm Katsura!" Katsura paused shortly. "I'm Katsura Kotarou."

Takasugi hummed and went back looking at his little princess and her so-called fiancée. He laughed and watched in amusement as the two engaged in a fight again. Ah, this is very interesting.

"Alright," the silver haired teacher announced, seeing that it was his responsibility to stop the upcoming Third World War that will soon to happen inside his classroom as he brought a piece of paper to his face. "Stop your attempt to kill each other, Kagura, and Souichirou-kun. I have the feeling that no one will win. So, let's now start the boring discussion."

Kagura gave Sougo one last warning glare before taking her seat again. Sougo did the same but without sending Kagura his trademark smirk.

XX

The sounds of the patting of the chalk on the board were heard as the boring class went on.

"So, this is the formula for the problem number seven…" Ginpachi muttered. "Copy this and study that and you're able to answer all of these shits." He turned and faced the class as he pointed his index finger to his students. "Just do it!"

Shinpachi stood up from his seat. "Don't just tell us to copy this and study that! You're the teacher! You're responsible to do the teaching!"

Ginpachi waved the paper he was holding in front of him. "Why don't you do the teaching instead, glasses stand, if you are that smart?" He deadpanned. "Just do it!"

"Why do I have to do the teaching!? I'm a student!" Shinpachi answered. "You are just too lazy. Just admit it!"

"Well, now that you're the only straight character of this series, why don't you just act smart and become the hardworking one?" Ginpachi deadpanned then waved a hand. "Come here, Patsuan, I'll make you report this thing while I read this— Jump! Magazine— ah, I mean, this highly recreational and absolutely educational reading material—"

"There! You admit that you're lazy and just wanted to read your senseless book!" Shinpachi felt like pulling his hair off his head in frustration then he glanced around the whole room. "Hey, classmates! Don't let this lazy teacher teach us! We will gain no knowledge from here! What do you say, guys? Let's kick this teacher out! Now who's with me!?"

Silence.

Plus the additional 'Gin-san, I love you. Tie me up.'

And 'Die, Hijikata-san, die you bastard.'

And the sound of flesh being slapped after the usual 'Otae-san marry me and let's make children.'

The mantra-like 'anpan' of the Echizen-wannabe.

And other odd noises from the area of a certain female redhead and a Sadist.

Shinpachi stared in disbelief as the whole class paid no attention to him as they went on with their business. He bowed his head down in defeat and sighed long and deep. "Fine. For the sake of the ratings of this series, I'll sacrifice…"

"You do nothing to increase our ratings so don't act like you're the only one who is increasing our ratings. Just so you know, have you seen your current place in the popularity poll this season, huh? Just do it!" Ginpachi handed the glasses stand the Mathematics book then he proceeded to his lovely chair and began reading his Jump! Magazine.

"I know you're just copying a certain Copy Nin, sensei… And stop with the just do it phrases!" Shinpachi muttered before writing several mathematical formulas on the board which he understood easily.

Well, he's the straight character so, of course he would understand easily.

XX

In the middle of Shinpachi's boring discussion about geometry, several banging sounds were heard from the class.

Ginpachi was too occupied to notice while Shinpachi tried his level best to ignore it. "So, I was saying, the formula for finding the volume of a cylinder is—"

"Hey, Patsuan!" Kagura called. Shinpachi threw her a questioning look so Kagura decided to continue. "What is the formula for finding the volume of two circles if placed in each either side of that cylinder?"

It took ten seconds for Shinpachi to make a smart response. "… What?"

Kagura stood up and went to the board before drawing said cylinder with two circles in each side of its bottom. "Here," Kagura finished the drawing. "What is the formula for this?"

Shinpachi stared at the drawing in huge disbelief. "Wh-What the hell is that!?"

Ginpachi raised his head when he heard Shinpachi's yell and his crimson eyes instantly fixed on the drawing on the board. He stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at the drawing. "That… That's the…"

"It was obviously a peni—" Shinpachi was saying when Ginpachi had the sense to interrupt him.

"Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon!"

"WHAT!?" Shinpachi couldn't believe at his sensei. "What the hell is a Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon!?"

"That is the weapon used as a Running Lightning that causes a week of fire all over the land," Katsura answered. "I never knew this weapon is so beautiful at this close look."

"How can that thing be beautiful!?" Shinpachi felt like kicking someone on the shin in extreme frustration. "That's a violation for youth's innocence!"

"Don't talk about youth's innocence. You'll sound like a certain man with bowl cut, thick brows and blinding white teeth in green jumpsuit," Kagura muttered. "Just tell me how to find the formula of its volume!"

"Why are you so eager to know the formula anyway?" Shinpachi asked, confused and quite disturbed.

"Well," Kagura started, reminiscing some events inside her head. "Gin-chan once told me that once I saw a cylinder shape with two circles in each side of it, thus a Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon, I have to ask for its formula and I will get the volume. After knowing the volume and if it was lesser than ten inches, I have to rip that thing from its attachment and sell them in the black market for 300 yen."

Shinpachi once again stared in huge disbelief as Kagura ended her explanation.

"That's right, Kagura-chan," Ginpachi stood in front of the class again. "But you missed a very important detail of the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon."

Thinking for a few moments, Kagura smiled as she remembered that very important detail. Grabbing the chalk, Kagura drew another shape on top of the cylinder shape. It was a mall triangle.

Shinpachi dropped his jaw on the floor in, well, disbelief again.

"I know that thing!" Sarutobi exclaimed from somewhere in the ceiling.

"Yes! That thing becomes more and more like of a peni—"

"Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon edition two point zero one!" Sarutobi finished.

Shinpachi gave the purple haired lady an incredulous look. "And what the hell is that thing now!?"

Sarutobi covered her mouth with the back of her palm in a mockery pose. "Oh, why, Patsuan. I never knew you didn't know the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon edition two point zero one…"

"Because weirdo like you are the only ones who knew about that thing!"

"That weapon was used by Planet Moshitaki to defend themselves against Planet Takimoshi. The war ended at least three hundred years." Sarutobi blushed and dropped on the floor in a very submissive manner. "I never knew the weapon will be this beautiful at a closer look. Oh, I can't imagine how Ginpachi-sensei would use it against me—"

She had no time to finish her sentence when an eraser was thrown straight to her face. She dropped on the cold floor, nose bleeding. Ginpachi dusted his palms and took a piece of paper out of the pockets of his pants then he frowned. "Enough with the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon."

The class silenced with that. Ginpachi took the front class again and began mumbling about pop quizzes for tomorrow when the school bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

"See you when I see you, class." Ginpachi left them with a wave of a hand, muttering something like 'playing pachinko' when he caught sight of a certain redhead and sadist.

"Oi, wait," Ginpachi stopped just outside the door. "You are in detention, Kagura, Souichirou-kun. Follow me."

Kagura gave Sougo her darkest glare before following her teacher. Sougo smirked in return. He then glanced behind when he caught sight of a certain purple haired male walked over his bastardic butler.

XX

I know, this chapter is kinda lame, don't you think? I'm sorry. Hope I can maintain the quality but it's hard! But I hope you are still interested. Tell me what you think or what you want to happen. That will be awesome!

Read and Review!

Til next time. :D


End file.
